The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Battery systems may be used to provide power in a wide variety of applications. Exemplary transportation applications include hybrid electric vehicles (HEV), electric vehicles (EV), heavy duty vehicles (HDV) and vehicles with 42-volt electrical systems. Exemplary stationary applications include backup power for telecommunications systems, uninterruptible power supplies (UPS), and distributed power generation applications.
Examples of the types of batteries that are used include nickel metal hydride (NiMH) batteries, lead-acid batteries, lithium batteries, lithium-ion batteries, and other types of batteries. A battery system may include a plurality of battery subpacks that are connected in series and/or in parallel. The battery subpacks may include a plurality of batteries that are connected in parallel and/or in series.